


lay your head down and stay a while

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Could Be Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: An Academy visit leads to a new stage in Ben and Poe’s relationship.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	lay your head down and stay a while

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Friends To Lovers/Friends With Benefits
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Song title from “Imaginary” by Evanescence.

It wasn’t the same as the times that they’d spent under that Force tree when Ben had visited Yavin IV. He knew that much. It didn’t have that same sort of hum, the same sort of feeling of life inside it. But sitting underneath the tree far from Uncle Luke’s Academy definitely had a charm of its own. Ben could feel how quiet it was, especially in contrast to the bustling life of the Academy. Things like practicing Jedi, Voe practicing her skills and trying to hone them to perfection, Padawans gossiping...things of that very nature.   
  
And with Poe, he felt even more peaceful. Peaceful, and yet somehow alive. He felt how close Poe was to him, the weight of Poe’s gentle eyes on him.   
  
“Pretty peaceful here, isn’t it?” Poe said. “Away from all that noise.”  
  
Ben nodded. “It really does feel better,” Ben said. “When you’re with me. When I’m with you.”  
  
“I agree.” Poe ran a hand through his black, wavy hair. “Being out of the Academy too. I mean...” He laughed softly. “It’s been stressful. Studying so extensively.”  
  
Ben felt a tug of affection towards him even as he looked at Poe. Even as he watched him laugh — the flash of white teeth, the sparkle in his brown eyes. That smile...well, Ben knew he wanted to kiss Poe right then.   
  
He paused. Should he? Would Poe even want this? Reciprocate?   
  
Poe smiled at him. “It’s nice to be out here,” he said. “Breathing in that Jedi Academy air. It’s nice to have you here, Ben.”  
  
“It’s nice to have you.”  
  
Their hands brushed briefly. Too briefly, yet too long. Ben drew his hand away hastily. “Sorry,” he said. “I mean...I was just...ah — ”  
  
“What are you worried about?” Poe said.   
  
“Stuff,” Ben said. “A lot of it.” Then, “I’m just worried that I’m not good for you. That’s all.”  
  
"Don’t say that.” Poe said. “You’re my friend. My best friend.” A beat. “Is it the nightmares again?”  
  
Poe knew him too well.   
  
"I...yeah. A bit.” He had had nightmares. About losing Poe. In his nightmares, he’d lost Poe, again and again and again. Poe, being tortured by some sort of shadowy figure — and his subconscious had forced him to experience it from the point of view of the torturer. It had been one of those moments where he had wondered if it was some sort of subconscious projection of his desires, if he was as bad as his nightmares said. If he was bad, or becoming bad.   
  
And then there was the fear of losing Poe. Plain and simple. If there was a timeline in the Force where Ben could keep Poe with him forever...  
  
Stars, he would.  
  
Poe squeezed his shoulder. "It’s not your fault,” he said.   
  
“Sometimes I’m worried I have to run to you,” Ben said. “Before you fade from me.”  
  
“You won’t lose me. I won’t leave you.”  
  
Poe sounded so certain, so full of conviction. It was something that Ben envied. Something where he could say for certain that Poe would stay with him forever.   
  
“You have so much faith in me,” Ben said.   
  
“Of course I do. I care about you — for you. When you persuaded me to come back...I loved you then. I loved you because you saw the worst of me, me at my worst...and you loved me all the same.”  
  
“I did. I still do.” Ben took a deep, shuddering breath. He wondered if Poe could hear his heart hammering away in his chest. “Do you still love me?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
***  
  
Ben couldn’t say that he was ready to go inside just yet. There was something where, around someone who meant the galaxy to you and loved you back even with what an imperfect mess you were, Ben almost didn’t want to be parted from Poe. Leaning against him. Feeling his warmth, the absolute peace of his thoughts that seemed a lot like ocean waves lapping against a shoreline.   
  
Perfect.   
  
He could lay his head down. Stay a while. And being around Poe...it was a comfort, it truly was.


End file.
